Bella's stepsister
by torie1225
Summary: Bella's step-sister comes to visit her step-sister, Bella, after reading the twilight saga.
1. chapter 1

**Bella's Step-Sister**

**I'm finally going to see Bella again. Its been 15 years since I've seen my sister Bella. I **

**wonder if she will remember me? Just then we pulled into Charlie's driveway. "Ok, Victoria, **

**you will share a room with Bella." Charlie said. "Thanks, Dad!" I replied. I was disappointed to find that Bella wasn't home. "Bella is with Edward, her boyfriend." Charlie stated. I unpacked **

**my stuff and fixed my bed that next to Bella's. After that I went to bed, dreaming of wolves. **

**This is my first time since I was little to dream about them. Weird. **

**When I woke up I was startled to find a boy with Bella in her bed. "please don't tell **

**Charlie." he mouthed. It's like he can read my mind. I sat up and got my book, Breaking Dawn, **

**out. I realized that his name was Edward, just like the book. If he was the one in the book… I **

**stopped thinking which was hard. Time for interrogation. He looked pained. He slowly eased **

**away from Bella. "what do you want to know?" he whispered. A lot, I thought. "what's your last **

**name?" I demanded. "Cullen." he stated. Gasp! Coincidence Victoria, coincidence. He looked **

**puzzled. "Do you have sisters?" I threw at him. "yes, Alice and Rose. Two brothers: jasper and **

**Emmet. My mom is Esme, and my dad is Carlisle." he hissed. No way! He is them! Cool! **

**Wait…. If there's a Edward then there has to be a Jacob! Yay! Wait… Nessie! Grrr, I hate **

**her. Now Edward was really confused. Get out of my head bloodsucker! He got wide eyed. **

"**Does Bella know what you are?" I hesitated. "Yes…. A-" I cut him off. "vampire, monster, **

**leach, which one do you prefer?" I glowered. Just then Bella stretched. He ran to her. "Bella, **

**honey? Are you awake?" he whispered. "ya… ohh hi Victoria! Its been so long. I was shocked to **

**see you when you got home." she started. I could tell he was reading my thoughts, so I pulled a picture out of my head of Bella when she jumped off the cliff in the movie new moon. He **

**flinched away from the picture. You better stay out of my head, leach. Edward leaned over to **

**whisper something in Bella's ear. Probably to tell that I know the secret. Bella jumped out of **

**bed. "You know?" she exclaimed. "Ya, so what?" "So what? You know!" she yelled. I **

**automatically looked at the door. "He went fishing." Edward claimed.**

**Edward, Bella, and I rode to school together. " I want to meet Alice." I uttered." what's **

**so great about Alice?" Edward scoffed. "she's awesome, that's what." I said coldly. What's **

**wrong with me?" he asked, with Bella's favorite crooked smile. I hate it. "I prefer Jacob, if you **

**don't mind, he's not as protective as Mr. party pooper." I went on. Bella laughed.**


	2. chapter 2

When we got to school Alice ran up to us. "Hi Bella, hi Edward! who are you?" she demanded. wow, harsh.

"I'm Bells's adopted sister, Emily."

" Ooh! nice to meet you!" Alice anounced."Sorry for being rude."

"Its ok Alice."

"Wait? How do you know my name?" she yelled. I looked around to see if anyone else was there.

"Twilight. Your a totaly awsome vampire who i admire."

"Wow. Thank i can't believe you admire me and - Wait! How do you know im a vampire?"

"Duh! Twilight! I said it already!"

"What is twilight?" she asked. I was about to have a heart attack right then and there. Edward eyed me.

I mentaly stuck my toung out at him. He chuckled.

" A book about Bella and everyone else."

"Oh... ok sorry."

"It's ok! I've always wanted to meet you, and go shopping with you"

" Realy! Sweet! Bella, she is your sister? You hate shopping!'

"Adopted. We're about to be late. Let's get to class."

The rest of the day was a blur. I was too exited from meeting Alice to pay attention to class.

"Want to meet everyone else?" Bella questioned. I went into shock, fainted, and woke-up in a house

that stunk. Eww! What is that smell? My eyes fluttered open. Above me were nine heads. I shot up in shock.

So that's what I smell. Hmm. I thought only werewolves thought well.

"So you are..informed about us?" Carlise asked worried

"Yah, even about werewolves." my eyes fluttered to Jacob.

"Ok. Time to take you shopping!" Alice cheerfuly anounced.

"Ohh, I left my money at , maybe another time."

"Ha! My treat. You do need some new clothes." she eyed my

I love Mario shirt

"Mario is awsome though." Everyone laughed at that. Great. I amuse them.

"What? Nervous about being in a house of eight vampires and one werewolf?" jasper chalenged

"No, the fact that you'll all disaper when i wake up is what's making me nervous." i replied.

Like it? review help me write chapters faster. hint hint. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

"We won't dissaper." Jacob said puzzled.

"It seems like it. This is my dream come true." I said. Emmet came around, and slapped me on the back so hard,

it made me fall. They all laughed

"Wow shortie, your weaker than Bella" Emmet taunted.

"Wanna bet?" I challenged.

"Victoria, please don't." Bella wispered.

"Your on, shortie!" Emmet boomed.

"Ohhh-no." Bella groaned.

"Ohh- yes!" I cheered.

"Victoria, don't do this to Bella." Edward pleated

I don't think so, leach. I thought.

"Wait? You think she's going to win? You don't think I'm going to win?" Bella acussed

"Well...ummm...your clumsy...and she's coordinated." he stuttered.

"Ya! We're going to see a cat-fight!" Jacob, Jasper,and Emmet yelled at the same time.

We were outside: Bella, Emmet, Jacob, Alice, Jasper, Blondie, Edward, and me. Esme and Carlisle

refused to be a part of it. Alice, Jacob, and Jasper bet on me. They all threw in a twenty each. I threw in a ten.

Emmet bet one hundred dollars on Bella. All that money is going to be mine. Mwwwwaaaahhhhhh! Edward chuckled.

Stut-up its my head! I pulled out a picture out of my head of Bella riding a motorcycle...without a helmet. He stopped.

Ha! I couldn't help it, but a thought about how much i looved Jacob slipped out. He was roling on the floor laughing so

hard. Grrrr was all i could say.

"Hey Vicotria, what's his problem?" Jacob asked. Edward paused, looked at me, then him, and laughed even harder.

"Well, she-" Edward started, but i cut him off.

"Was thinking about how I like someone named Jacob, not you. That's what i thought." I stuttered.

Edward raised an eyebrow. I swear, if you tell him I will KILL you! He crossed over the place where

a heart should be. Ha! Jacob walked away.

"You know he likes you right?" Edward quized.

What the hell is he talking about? I couldn't speak.

"He LIKES you, I mean he REALLY LIKES you." Edward talked slower now.

I'm not a baby. He didn't have to talk like that.

I left, confused. Does he really like me? He can't. I'm no hot werewolf like him. Crap! Freakin' mindreader is

going to hold that against me. He can't like me. no,no,no,no,no! He just can't. I'm so confused!


	4. Chapter 4

JACOB'S POV:

Do I like her? Does she like me? No, she likes a different Jacob. Right? I walked back over to Edward. God I'm going to regret this.

"Hey um Edward. I was wondering if-" he cut me off.

"I could see if Victoria likes you?" he finished.

"Err… yeah." I mumbled.

"She REALLY likes you, but you can't tell her I told you."

"Oh? And why not?"

"Cause she said I can't, and she will kill me if you tell her, so please don't."

"That's all I needed to know."

I was playing it cool on the outside, but I was all excited on the inside. She really likes me. Wow. She likes me? Me? Well I am hot. Edward just rolled his eyes. If you don't like what I have to think, stay out my head. Simple as that, leach.

VICTORIA'S POV:

Bella was arguing with Edward about if she could win the fight. She can't win, because we were in karate when we were 5. I was called ninja, because no one ever saw me attack. I had a black belt, and Bella was a yellow. She was the second worst fighter. Anna Ginger was the worst. She always forfeited before we even started. Bella was nick named hippo, for her clumsiness. Poor Bella is going to get her butt kicked by he sister.

"Hippo?" Edward said.

"Who told you?" Bella exclaimed.

He turned to me. "Ninja?"

"Yup!"

"Who's a ninja!" Emmett asked.

I raised my hand. "That would be me."

Emmett snorted. "Hardly,"

He went to slap me on the back, but I was already behind him.

"BOO!" I yelled.

I made him scream and turn around, but I was on the other side of him. I tapped his shoulder.

"Eh!" he jumped again.

"Now what was it that you were saying?" I asked.

"That you are an awesome ninja." he corrected.

Jacob walked over, and everyone dispersed.

"Hey!" I said.

"Hey.. I was um wondering if um you wanted to um go to a bonfire at La Push tonight with me." he asked me.

"Um sure! What time?" I asked

"6:00" he said enthusiastically.

"Ok! See you then!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Victoria, can we hold the fight off till tomorrow?" Bella pleaded.

"OK, if you want to."

"Thanks….so I heard you have a date with Jacob?" she grinned.

"Well, if you must know," I said trying to play it cool. "YES!"

We were in our room, at 4:00 pm. Oh crap! I have 2 hours to get ready! Crap, crap, carp!

"When's it for?" she asked.

"six!" I said, jumping up off my black and white bed spread.

I ran across the hall and took a fast shower. When I came back in the room, Rose , Alice, and Bella were going threw my clothes.

"No, too formal, too easy, no too ghetto….."

"Why are ya'll insulting my clothes?" I asked.

"We are your personal stylists for you first date with the dog." Rose explained.

"Perfect!" Alice said pulling out a electric blue and black plaid sundress.

"Now for the shoes!" Rose squealed.

"Ew! You have uggs!" Alice screamed.

"Yeah, why, I like them."

"Victoria Lynn, your style is worst than Bella's." she shook her head.

"How about these?" Rose asked, holding up my white flip-flops.

"Fine…" Alice mumbled.

It was 5:50. Alice was straitening my hair, and Rose was applying silver eye shadow and eyeliner. They were rushing trying to beat the clock. Bella was just watching, feeling left out, but I wouldn't want her to apply my make-up or fix my hair. The doorbell rang and Bella sped off to the front door.

"Hurry up Rose!" Alice cried.

"I'm trying!" she was on the last eye.

"Ow! That was my eye not my eye lid!" I yelled.

"Sorry Victoria!" Rose exclaimed. "Done!"

I looked in the mirror. Wow, maybe I should let them do this more often. I heard Bella stalling downstairs. I ran downstairs to save Bella.

"Ready!" I yelled from the stairs. I was taking them 3 at a time. When I got to the bottom of the stairs, Jacob was wearing a T-shirt and some jeans. I felt over dressed.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi, um wow." he exclaimed.

"Bye guys! See you later!" I said as we walked out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wow! Jakey got a girlfriend." Paul exclaimed.

"Who's this?" Leah questioned with a grin.

"Every one, this is Victoria, Bella's sister." Jacob announced.

Every once in a while I would here comments about how Jacob's got a girl.

"So, you're the leach lover's sister?" Leah asked.

"Yes, unfortunately." I moaned.

"What's wrong with Bella?" Leah asked.

"She's just so damn clumsy." I exclaimed.

Everyone laughed at my comment. When we were roasting marshmallows, I felt hot.

What was wrong with me tonight? I felt like I had a fever, and every bone in my body ached.

"Are you OK?" Sam asked, worried.

"I'm fine, it's probably just a fever." i said wearily.

Everyone exchanged a glance. What was going on? Did they know something I don't know?

"Where were you born?" Paul asked.

"From what Charlie said, I was adopted from La Push, and then after Bella moved away I moved away somewhere else.

They exchanged that look again... I thought about it for a moment. Then realization hit me.

"No," I shook my head in disbelief, "I can't be."

"Victoria, It's the only explanation for what's going on." Jacob said.

Could this really be happening? Am I a...

"Werewolf?" I whispered.

They all huddled up for a moment to discuss it. Leah was the first to break from the huddle.

"Victoria, have you been having any unusual dreams?" she asked.

"Yeah.. this one with a bunch of wolves." I remembered that dream. So vivid even for a dream...

Quill pulled me out of a trance with a big bear hug.

"Welcome to the pack!" he cheered.

I so have to tell Hannah.. I thought.

"No way, Victoria!" Hannah yelled threw the phone.

Hannah was my best friend. Her family accepted me, and she calls me her sister.

She's my twihard friend.

"So you know the Cullens?" she asked.

"God dammit Hannah! I just realized i was a werewolf and you are thinking about Jasper!" I yelled a little to loud,

because Edward entered the room from downstairs.

"I swear Eddie, if you tell anyone what I just said, it's your throat." I had acid in my words.

He walked off, like he heard nothing, good eddie boy, I thought.

"OK Hannah, so when are you-" she clicked her phone shut. "coming over." I mumbled into the phone before I hung up.

"Who was that?" Edward asked, as him and Bella walked threw the bedroom door. I was lying down, because I was still feeling

like crap.

"My best friend, Hannah." I replied weakly.

"While you were chatting with her, Jacob called to check on you... again." Bella giggled. "Also, he said that Leah and him were coming over."

"Well love, are you ready to go." Edward grasped her hand. Blech!

"You're just jeleous." He laughed.

"So, why are y'all here?" I asked confused.

"I came to check up on you," Jacob started, "but Leah is here to help you."

At that point, Leah was shooing him out the door.

"So, why are you here?" I repeated.

A big grin covered her face. "'Training."


	7. Chapter 7

_**I'M SORRY I TYPED THE WRONG NAME IN CHAPTER 2. IT SHOULD SAY VICTORIA. SORRY VIEWERS! I WILL FIX IT WHEN I CAN… DON'T HATE ME! **_

_**P.S: Sometimes the twilight characters talk to me, so b expecting to hear from them.**_

Oh no. Sometimes I couldn't handle Hannah, and she wants to train with me?

"Training?" I half whispered.

"Yup, so let's go get your hair chopped off."

"But, I like my long hair…" I whined.

"Suck it up!"

"Fine…"

Once my hair was cut, Leah threw some shorts and a tang top at me. When I was changed into them, Leah led me outside.

"Now, think of something that really pissed you off." she said

"Like what?" I asked

"How should I know!" she exclaimed.

I thought of a bunch of things that made me mad, but one thing really pissed me off. When Jacob imprinted on Nessie. I threw _Breaking Dawn _at my wall when I read that.

The next thing I knew, I was on all fours, and was a huge wolf. Leah looked at me funny, then fell to the ground laughing. What? Just then Bella , the Cullens, and Jacob rounded the house. They all busted into laughter when they saw me.

"Look at da wittle puppy!" Emmett teased, wiggling a finger in front of me. "OWWW! JACOB! YOUR PUPPY GIRLFRIEND BIT ME!" he yelled.

Everyone started cracking up laughing. How am I a little puppy?

"Victoria, you are a black wolf with a brown ring around your eye. How would you not be one?" Edward laughed.

"Come on Victoria, let's get you back to your human form." Bella giggled.

When I was back, Rose was showing Alice a picture of me as a wolf, Emmett was sucking his finger, and Jacob, Jasper, and Edward were trying to calm Leah down.

"Wow Victoria. You must really bite hard if you hurt Emmett." Rose said.

They all started laughing.

_**Me: so? Are you gunna review?**_

_**Jasper: They aren't gunna review! This story sucks!**_

_**Me: Shut- up Jasper! Only Hannah cares what you think!**_

_**Emmett: It's not fair that you bit me , and it hurt!**_

_**Me: yes it is!**_

_**Emmett: No!**_

_**Me: Yes!**_

_**Rose: Y'all both need to shut the hell up!**_

_**Alice: REVIEW!**_


	8. Chapter 8

"VICTORIA!" Hannah exclaimed, "I'VE MISSED YOU!"

"Yeah right." I mumbled as she threw her arms around me.

"Where's the vampires?" she whispered.

"Come on…." I groaned.

"Hi!" Alice chirped as soon as we walked in the house.

"Umm… hi." she mumbled.

"Hi." Jasper walked up to her.

"Hi! I'm Hannah, Victoria's best friend." she said excitedly.

"I'm Jas-"

"Your Jasper, that's Alice, Rose, Emmett, Eddie, Bella, and Jake." Hannah cut him off.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ME!" Emmett yelled.

"Emmett, Emmett, Emmett…." Hannah said shaking her head back and forth. "I know everyone because of twilight, retard."

"Oh.." he replied.

"I need to take you shopping. I mean look at your outfit." Alice exclaimed at Hannah.

I fell to the floor with laughter.

"Hannah? Shopping? You?" I managed. "Good luck with that!"

"What?" everyone said.

"You see Alice Hannah likes-"

"Victoria…" Hannah growled.

"Umm…. Never mind.." I whispered.

"Good puppy." she said as she patted my head.

"So Hannah, where are you going to stay?" Edward asked.

"Well Eddie, as if were your business, I am going to sleep at Victoria's house." she announced.

"Where?" he asked.

"Is it any of your god damn business? I'll sleep on the floor if I have to!" she yelled.

"Eddie just got told!" Emmett laughed.

**Edward: Why do all of your friends hate me?**

**Me: cause you deserve to be hated.**

**Eddie: no I don't!**

**Me yes… ya do!**

**HIM no**

**ME yes!**

**Alice: shhhhh!**

**ME and him: NO!**

**Jasper: GOD DAMN IT! JUST REVIEW PEOPLE!**

**Me: when the hell did you get here?**


	9. Chapter 9

"Victoria. Victoria? VICTORIA! WAKE UP!" Hannah busted my ear drum.

"Huh? Hannah," I groaned. "It's five in the morning."

"Victoria! Have you forgotten the fact that I flew halfway across the US, slept on a floor for you, AND you know Jasper Hale! Honestly, Victoria."

I always do get the weird friends, I thought.

"So?"

"So let's wake up!" she ordered. She was already shooing Edward out the room.

"BELL! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT UP!" she yelled.

Bella jumped out of bed like it was on fire. I ran to get to the bathroom first, but Hannah tripped me on the way.

"Must you be so mean?" I questioned.

"I'm only mean to the ones I love, Vicky."

"My. Name. Is. Not. Vicky."

"Aw, someone finally grew a backbone." she replied as she stepped over me to get to the bathroom.

"Are all of your friends like that?" Bella asked me.

"Only my best friends." I mumbled.

Once we were all ready, Hannah demanded Edward to bring her to his house.

"She must really be in love with Jasper." she whispered.

Hannah spun around and said, "I HEARD THAT!" even though she was 5 feet in front of us.

"How did you hear that?" she demanded.

"One. NEVER demand to me. Two. Don't question my skills."

Bella swallowed.

When we got there, Hannah greeted Emmett with a hug. She pointed to him and said, "You're my new brother."

"Sweet."

"Hello, dear." Esme greeted. "I heard you had to sleep on Victoria's floor last night."

"Well-" Edward started.

"Yes, my back is killing me." she faked.

"Well, you could stay here for a while."

"That would be so kind of you…" she said.

"Hey," Jasper said as he walked down the stairs holding Alice's hand."

I was the only one that heard Hannah's growl.


End file.
